Vehicles typically carry spare tires to replace a flat tire during operation of the vehicle. Vehicle operators typically detect when the tire is flat and replace the flat tire with the spare tire accordingly. Autonomous vehicles may operate without a human operator to detect the flat tire. Mechanisms are lacking to detect the presence and use of the spare tire.